bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Unit
This is a Policy & Standards Committee project that aims to provide the summaries for Anime episodes currently lacking such summaries. How to Participate If you want to participate in this project just claim an episode from the story arc episode set below by putting your name next to the episode and list the status as incomplete. When you have finished adding the summary for the episode, just change the status to complete. Once all the episodes are done, we can move on to the next arc. The goal would be to get one arc done per month. But of course if it is done sooner then we'll move on to the next arc sooner. Of course, if you are done with your episode and want to do another one (that hasn't been claimed yet) then you can do so. But remember! This is suppose to be fun and not stressful! So if you claim a chapter but find that the week has become busy, just unclaim it and don't worry about it. Also, you do not have to be a committee member to participate. However, please be aware the committee members will be reading over all summaries, including those by other committee members, for quality assurance purposes. This is all for the sake of making the summaries the best they can be for the benefit of all wiki users. If you have any questions, you may leave a message in the User Comments section. Or feel free to leave a message on a committee member's talk page. (Primary contact: SerialSniper14 (talk)) Contribution Box Anyone willing to contribute to the project will be able to use this badge on their User Page. Of couse, there are several other badges available through contribution to Policy and Standards Committee projects. Check them out! Article Guidelines These are the Guidelines to keep in mind when writing summaries and they are also things that might be helpful if you writing an episode summary for the very first time. They are also designed to comply with wiki best practice. This section is a work in progress. Please feel free to add your own suggestions, tips and tricks. 1. Please keep in mind that this is a wiki and so please do not speculate when writing the episode summary. Just describe things as they unfold, and when in doubt, go for neutral tone and wording. 2. The episode summary is not suppose to be a substitute for actually watching the episode. As such, there is no need to give minute details of everything that's happening. This includes battles. There is a project that is going to have battle details, so every part of the fight does not need to be stated. Remember, it is a summary only. 3. Links - please consider providing one where you think that the reader of the summary might want more information on either a character or a term. 4. Please do not forget to fill in the other episode details when, before, or after editing the summary, such as the characters in order of appearance list and the powers and techniques list. 5. In the summary we should only include what happened in the episode. Recaps and Previews from the previous episode(s) and for the next episode are not to be added. 6. Always remember to keep The Manual of Style particularly the In-universe part in mind while writing the summaries. See the Layout Guide to see how episode pages should be laid out and organized. Issues with Episodes Incomplete Summaries - ''High Priority'' Most episodes have short summaries, but are missing more in depth detail about the episode. Many summaries need to be elaborated on, most need links added to names, locations, techniques, etc., and all need to be proofread. Missing Characters list - ' Many episode summaries are missing characters in order of appearance lists from the Bount arc on. '''Missing Powers and Techniques list - ' They are missing or incomplete for most of the episodes from the Bount arc on. 'Missing Fights list - ' As of March 17, 2010, all episodes in the Soul Society arcs have been given "Fights" sections with appropriate fights listed. All other arcs need "Fight" sections added in. Formatting Characters in order of appearance To list characters, use the wikitext #Character Name For example... #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado :etc. For the most part, characters that don't have their own articles here won't be listed as a character on this list, with a few exceptions. '''Notes *Onmitsukidō agents (part of the Reversal Counter Force) often deliver messages throughout Seireitei and, as recurring characters, should be counted. *Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka (the six fairies that make up her hairpins) should only be counted as characters if they appear and contribute significant dialog. There's no need to list them every time she uses her powers. If they do have dialog, they must be listed by individually by name (see link above). *Bount Dolls that are summoned will not be listed as characters, they will be listed in the "Powers and Techniques section." *Manifested Zanpakutō spirits will be listed as characters. Tōjū that have significant roles, dialog, and can be distinguished will also be listed, however, Tōjū that are indistinguishable or irrelevant will not. *Common Hollows will not be listed as characters unless have they names and/or are distinguishable enough to be either be given their own article or a spot ont he List of Hollows. Arrancar will always be considered characters. Fights Each episode should have a "Fights" section between "Characters in order of appearance" and "Powers and Techniques used." Fights should be listed chronologically (in the order that they happened or began in that particular episode) and organized using bullets by typing an asterisk ( * ) before the name of the fight. They should be set to default size, not bold or italicized, and should be linked to the appropriate fight page. When a fight concludes, add "(concluded)" to that particular episode to indicate that the fight ends in that episode. If there are no fights in an episode, put "None" in the Fights section. For example, a proper listing for Episode 39 would look like: *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kenpachi Zaraki and for Episode 40: *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kenpachi Zaraki (concluded) What is a fight and what's not? #A "fight" will be considered to be the time from the initiation to the end of physical combat between at least 2 opponents in present time. They must be considered serious contests. Training sessions, petty brawls, and flashbacks to previous fights will not be listed as fights. #If opponents physically engage in combat during an episode, it should be listed in the section as a fight. Special circumstances #If opponents physically engage each other (i.e. clash swords) moments before an episode ends, add the appropriate fight to the list. If opponents are talking or moving to engage without making contact and the episode ends just before they clash, do not add it to the fights list. #If a fight (or the conclusion of a fight) carries on to the next episode, list it on the next episode summary as well, and so on until the fight ends. #If a fight concludes but a winner/loser or draw is not clearly established or is uncertain, continue the fight into the next episode summary and add "(concluded)" after the name of the fight. Powers and Techniques used - Example To aid you in writing the powers & techniques section, here is an example of what it should look like. If there are no powers or techniques used, just write "None" under the heading. A couple of points that need clarifying: *Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka & Sado's arm (& its various forms) are not techniques (rather they are powers), while Santen Kesshun etc and El Directo are techniques. *Bakkōtō and Dolls should be listed in the same style as the Zanpakutō. *Things like the Senkaimon would be best not included in this section. Instead the links should be provided in the Synopsis. *Hollow powers such as Cero or Garganta should be labeled under "Hollow techniques" because they are available to all Hollows and Arrancar in general, while techniques like Gran Rey Cero and Negación are unique to certain classes of Hollows and Arrancar and should be listed with "Techniques used." *The only time Zanjutsu should be mentioned as a technique is if there were no other techniques used in the episode. *Since Ichigo's Shikai is permanently released, it should be noted the first time it was released, but there's no need to list it every time he appears with it on his back. *The name of Kenpachi's Zanpakutō is unknown and it is permanently released, so it needs no mentioning unless the name is discovered, in which case it also needs only to be mention the first time. *List powers like Ganju's, Don Kanonji's, and the three mod-souls (Ririn, Noba, Kurōdo) with "Other powers." The Powers and Techniques used sections should follow the example below, like the character pages follow the Layout Guide Kidō used: *Hadō #31 Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) *Bakudō #4 Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) Hollow techniques: *Cero (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", 'Doom Blast' in the Viz translation) *Garganta (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity") Techniques used: *Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) *Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry) *Santen Kesshun (三天結盾, Three Sacred Links Shield) *El Directo (巨人の一撃 (エル・ディレクト) The Strike of the Giant) *Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom) *Konsō (Soul Burial) *Gran Rey Cero (王虚の閃光, (グラン・レイ・セロ), guran rei sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash") *Negación (反膜 (ネガシオン), negashion; Spanish for "Negation", Japanese for "Counter-Membrane") Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Kazeshini (風死, Wind Death) *Wabisuke (侘助, Miserable Man) Bankai: *Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms) *Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (金色疋殺地蔵, Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō) Resurrección used: *Trepadora (蔦嬢 (トレパドーラ), Torepadōra; Spanish for "Climbing Vine", Japanese for "Ivy Girl") Dolls summoned: *Dalk (ダルク, Daruku) *Nieder (ニーダー, Nīdā; German for "down") Bakkōtō used: *Saiga (砕我, Killer Fang) *Retsurai (烈雷, Furious Thunder) Other powers: *Shun Shun Rikka (盾舜六花, Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield; Six Princess Shielding Flowers in the English anime) *Brazo Derecha de Gigante (巨人の右腕 (ブラソ・デレチャ・デ・ヒガンテ), buraso derecha de higante; Spanish and Japanese for "Right Arm of the Giant") Current Arc The Bount Arc * Earth-Shattering Event at 11th Squad! The Shinigami who Rises Again * Crashing force! Furido vs. Zangetsu * Unfading Grudge! The Shinigami whom Kenpachi Killed * Shocking Revelations for the 13 Divisions! The Truth Buried in History * Yoshino's Decision of Death * Assault From a Formidable Enemy! A Tiny Final Line of Defense?! * Hitsugaya Moves! The Attacked City * Ichigo vs. Dalk! Appearance of the Faded Darkness * Grey Shadow, the Secret of the Dolls * Dissension in the Substitute Team? Rukia's Betrayal * Deadly Battle of Tears! Rukia vs. Orihime * Rangiku, dances! Slice the invisible enemy! * Byakuya is summoned! The Gotei 13 start to move! * Annihilation of the Lieutenants!? Trap in the Underground Cave * Rematch?! Ishida vs. Nemu * Renji Abarai, bankai of the Soul! * Shinigami and Quincy, the Reviving Power Projected Finish Date: February 29, 2010 Alternate Arc This arc is for anyone more familiar with current arcs that would like to edit them instead. There is no Projected Completion date for alternate arcs, as they are meant to encourage free participation from editors. Please make any necessary edits in accordance with the Project's lists of examples and mark any completed items with YourUserName *complete* so they may be check for completion by a seated member. The Arrancar arc (Episodes 110-143) * Reopening of the Substitute Business! The Terrifying Transfer Student -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Shock! The True Characters of the Fathers -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * The Commencement of War, Vizard and Arrancar -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Prelude to the Apocalypse, The Arrancar's Attack -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia and Shinigami -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Mission! The Shinigami Have Come -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * The Evil Eye, Aizen Again -- TheDevilHand888 *incomplete* * Rukia's Battle Commences! The Freezing White Blade -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Ikkaku's bankai! The Power that Breaks Everything * Zaraki Division's Secret Story! The Lucky Men * Hitsugaya Scatters! The Broken Hyōrinmaru * Clash! The Person Who Protects vs. The Person Who Suffers -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Vizard! The Power of the Awakened -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Ichigo, complete Hollowification!? * Collision! Black bankai and white bankai * Urgent Report! Aizen's Terrifying Plan! * Uryū vs. Ryūken! Clash of the parent-child Quincies * Urahara's Decision, Orihime's Thoughts * The Nightmare Arrancar! Team Hitsugaya Moves Out * The Swooping Descent of the Dark Emissary! The Propagation of Malice * The Invisible Enemy! Hitsugaya's Merciless Decision * Rangiku's Tears, the Sorrowful Parting of Brother and Sister * Hitsugaya, Karin and Soccer Ball * Ikkaku's Hot-Blooded Kendo Tale * The Beautiful Patissier, Yumichika! * Kon is Deceived! Rangiku on the Lookout.. * Hueco Mundo civil war! Ulquiorra's death * Battle of bad faith, Aizen's trap * Second move of Hueco Mundo! Hitsugaya vs Yammy * Ichigo vs Grimmjow, 11 second battle! -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Ulquiorra's Scheme, the Moment when the Sun Sets! -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Goodbye..., Kurosaki-kun * Order! Forbid rescue of Orihime Inoue * Grimmjow Revived -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* Current Arc: Finished Episodes The episodes here have been labeled as finished, but could still have a missing or inaccurate detail and must not be removed until the Projected Finish Date; and even then, Only an Admin or Seated Member is allowed to do this. The Bount Arc * New School Term, Renji has Come to the Material World?! * Creeping Terror, the Second Victim * Break Through! The Trap Hidden in the Labyrinth * Death Game! The Missing Classmate * True Identity of the Devil, the Secret which is Revealed * Bount! The Ones Who Hunt Souls * Rukia's Return! Revival of the Substitute Team! * The Moment of Collision! An Evil Hand Draws Near to the Quincy * Water Attack! Escape from the Shutdown Hospital * Gathering at the Place of Fortune! The Man Who Makes His Move * Memories of an Eternally Living Clan User Comments This section is for any questions or statements that a user might have. Feel free to ask any questions you might have about this page or the Anime in general. Summary/Synopsis Inconsistency I've noticed that some episode articles have Summary as a heading, while others use Synopsis. This inconsistency needs to be fixed. It should be Summary on all of them, as per the volume/chapter pages. I'll start going through it fixing them now. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Right, I've fixed this and fixed a number of image size problems on the articles too. For anyone creating a new episode summary article in the future, please remember that it is Summary, not Synopsis or Plot. Thanks --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) First names vs. Last names Something I've wanted to address is which names to use in the summaries. I don't think we should necessarily pick one or the other, but shouldn't we standardize it to an extent? Up until now, I've been using Hitsugaya instead of Tōshirō (because it's easier to type) and Uryū instead of Ishida. Thoughts? [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 00:14, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thats a good question. In the case of Uryū I have always used Ishida due to the fact that when typing Uryu it is correct to use the spelling Uryū. I don't have to paste the ū everytime his name is brought up. Tho this is a minor inconvenience and if u think we should say Uryu, I will change it to say that. I always refer to Chad and Orihime, by those names. Never, Inoue or Sado, unless the case is special. And of course the two main characters, Ichigo and Rukia r always called Ichigo and Rukia. Never Kurosaki of Kuchiki. :In the case of Captains, I think it would be best to use their last names. Initially I used their first names, i.e Toshiro, Kenpachi, Shunsui etc; with few exceptions such as Aizen, Tosen, Unohana and Yamamoto. However, I changed it back. I agree that constitency is key and thats y I like the fact u decided to Archive finished eps. I want to go back and look at how things have been done and fix any inconsistencies. In the case of Lieutenants, I usually use the first names, Shuhei, Izuru, Nanao, and I think Renji should always be mentioned by his first name, though this is negotiable. :For other characters; minor, supporting, whatever, I usually use the name they r commonly referred to. Such as in the summary I just finished, whoever first did it used the Bounts name Ryō Utagawa, he just said Ryo. However, he was commonly referred to as Utagawa during his screen time. So I used Utagawa during the summary. Same with Kariya. He was almost never called Jin, so we say Kariya. Kisuke is, well. I have always called him Urahara as he is usually called this, with Yoruichi being the exception. Espada and Arracar in general should be referred to by there common names, Grimmjow, Starrk, etc. I can't think of anything else to say right now, so I would like to hear what u think, Serial. And if anyone else has any input on this please say something. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I've been using Uryū and just pasting it every time it comes up. I've been using Sado, given that that's his real name (Chad was a nickname from Ichigo). The Captains' last names sound good except for Ichimaru I've been using Gin. Lieutenants I usually go with how common and well-known the character is (Hisagi, Momo, Izuru, Rangiku, Iba, Ikkaku (not a lieutenant, I know), etc.). Everything else sounds good too. Generally I've been sticking to what feels most natural and rolls off the tongue to give the summaries a more natural flow. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 01:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Srry bout the broken link. I fixed it. With the exception of Hisagi(which I will start calling him by from now on)thats mostly what I've been doin aswell. I'll change it to say Uryu from now on. The only thing I disagree with is Sado. I kno its his real name, but Orihime and Ichigo even in the Japanese version call him Chad. In the American version, basically everyone calls him Chad, except for his enemies. Since its an english wiki I feel he should be called Chad, but I won't be a whiner about it. I just think most people kno him as Chad, thats all. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 01:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) No, I completely agree about using mostly english terms for an english wiki, however, I was under the impression that he is known as Sado even in the Japanese version. Mostly notably, I seem to recall hearing Orihime say "Sado-kun" repeatedly. Maybe I'm wrong, I'll be sure to look into that though. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 01:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think u might be right. Especially in the new arc, if I recall Orihime has been saying Sado-kun. IDK y, but I always thought she was saying Chado-kun. However, after looking at his page he is commonly referred to as Sado instead of Chad. So I guess I'll start calling him Sado. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 01:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) In the case of characters such as Ichigo, Rukia, Uryū, Orihime, Keigo, Isane, Ganju, etc that share their surnames with other characters, I referred to them by their first name instead of surname just to avoid any potential confusion. Otherwise, I usually use which ever name they are called most. In cases like Urahara where some people call him Kisuke or Kisuke-san, and others call him Urahara, just use your best judgement. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC)